His Afterlife
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: A new team? Two girls are on it? Damned C24 always making her smell so good! Damn she kicks ass! Uncles and Aunts? What? REAPER JOHN-GRIMM/OC ONESHOT


John Grimm looked at his new team's folders, him being the new 'Sarge', but he kept his Reaper name same and stared at them, two girls, one mousey, the other dark.

Victoria Ross was the dark girl who went by 'Vixen', although she definitely lacked the jaw dropping beauty and innuendo of a Vixen. She had black hair, bright blue eyes, and very pale skin. She came up to John's shoulders and seemed to be a tough person.

The mousey girl's name was Eliza McComan who went by 'Lizard' with pixie cut dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and tanned freckled skin. She was shy and quiet, but something in her could snap and she could decimate any one in her way. She lacked open public confidence, but in the heat, she was as strong as Sarge himself.

Jack Porter was known as 'Vegas' for his obvious sinful ways of gambling and womanizing. Vixen had immediately pointed out that flaw and gave him the nickname and it stuck. Vegas was tall and good looking with bleached blond hair, dark skin, and dusty green eyes.

Carl Limpit, 'Polaroid' had been fondly named that due to always taking pictures and collected them religiously. His hair was an orange color and was long and always tied back in a low pony tail. He liked to remain to himself and was a keen observer. His dark brown eyes never missed anything. When caught taking pictures of things, his almost albino skin filled with numerous freckles would turn red in embarassment.

Sam Johnson, Known as 'Adams' in light of the brewed alcoholic beverage was rambunctious, playful, and an advocate of sobriety. He was devoutly Christian and preached a lot. Adams earned his ironic nickname from Vegas. Sam was also black with dark hair that he always shaved too close to his head and had light brown eyes.

Erik Johnson, Adams' younger brother, was a very stern man who got along very well with Vixen. And, through his very tough ways he was quite the bleeding heart and the biggest romantic one would ever meet. He found himself taller than Adams and far more built, too. His nickname was given to him by Polaroid; 'Roman', short for romantic. And, unlike a larger, buffer spitting image of his brother, Adams, Roman had green eyes.

It was John's new family that he trained harder than he had ever been trained himself, no matter how ball busting Sarge was.

So, it was a short while before the now 3 months in team had to do another training session and Vixen was lacing up her boots, Polaroid smiling fondly at his photos, Adams and Roman playing chess with Lizard watching.

So, the trouble was left to Vegas to start and so he did by hitting shamelessly on Lizard, "Come on, Lizard? Just one night?"

Lizard blushed profusely and walked towards the stairs when Vegas stepped in front of her, "where are you going, baby?"

She shook lightly which drew Vixen's attention, and when Vixen's attention had been switched from her now laced boots to Vegas and Lizard, all attention went too.

"P-please… Leave me alone, V-Vegas?" she stammered out, backing up to get away.

Vixen stood up silently, allowing only Polaroid, Adams, and Roman to see.

Vegas had backed her up to the wall and every one became on edge.

"Come on? I promise I won't hurt yuh…" Vegas cooed.

"But I'll hurt you, Vegas. Stand down." Vixen growled, walking up behind Vegas.

Vegas sighed irritably and didn't move, "Fuck off, Vix. I'm busy!"

Every one saw Vixen's jaw clench and watched as Vegas went to touch Lizard's cheek.

The second his fingers brushed her skin, Vixen had him on the ground, ready to break his arm, "When I tell you to do something, Porter, you had better fuckin' do it! You hear me? If you ever make advances on Lizard or myself again, I'll be explaining why you're dead to Reaper! Do you understand me?" her voice was loud and commanding, very in line and on task.

It was her voice that brought Reaper down the stairs to stare in iratance, "What the hell is going on down here?"

Vixen didn't look up at Reaper as Vegas struggled, "Vegas was being sinful again, sir!" she reported.

Reaper placed a hand to his head with a heavy sigh, "Vegas! Stop struggling! We all know what happens when you keep it up!"

Vegas stopped like he was told and Vixen quickly got up off of him, glaring at the blond man, then she moved over towards Lizard and pulled her to Lizard's cot and sat her down, tending to the shaken girl.

Reaper watched as Vegas finally got up and sighed again, "Why can't you just keep it in your pants?"

Vegas grinned and shrugged, "I don't know, Reaper… I just can't help myself!"

If Reaper could scowl any more, he would have already, but his scowl was at it's limit, "Get back to your cot, Vegas."

Vegas' smile vanished and he sat on his cot next to Polaroid's and leaned back against the wall.

Reaper turned his attention to Polaroid, who turned red behind his camera, snapped his picture, then went back to sifting through his multiple pictures. Next, Reaper glanced at the two brothers who nodded solemnly at Reaper and went back to their game.

Reaper then walked over to Vixen and Lizard, Vixen trying her damnest to calm down her team mate who was sobbing.

"Lizard? Are you alright?" John asked, sitting on Vixen's cot blocking every one else from the girl.

She nodded, "Why does he always pick me?"

Vixen rubbed Lizard's back soothingly, "Because he likes you. You're the prettiest thing in these barracks!"

John smirked and found that he preferred Vixen more than pretty Lizard, but didn't say anything.

"He is evil! I can't stand him!" Lizard cried out, drawing every one's attention towards Reaper's back.

They could see Vixen though and she turned to glare at Vegas in such a way that he kind of sank back into his cot to hide from her.

John couldn't help but be pulled towards her hard looks at Vegas, and found it very attractive.

"Would you like to see Vixen kick Vegas' ass in hand to hand today?" John asked with a knowing smirk as every one turned towards him.

Lizard nodded and sniffed loudly, "Very much, sir."

Vixen smirked as well as John turned his unasked question to her, "You know it, sir."

Reaper stood up and clapped his hands together, "Alright… Then let's go! C'mon men!"

He walked up the stairs, Vixen and Lizard glaring at Vegas as they followed closely behind.

Polaroid pulled out his camera and snapped a pic of Vegas, then rushed up the stairs to follow every one else.

Admas and Roman glanced at the now pale Vegas and soon followed the others up the stairs.

Vegas was last and he slowly went up to the gym.

In all honesty, he only picked on Lizard and flirted aimlessly with her because he really liked her and could see himself with her and three kids, one in college, white picket fence, blue house… Tire swing on the oak in the back yard… Dog named Fido, or Max, Rex… Spot.

He sighed as Vixen was down to her tank top and pants tucked neatly into the boots.

He approached as she just glared heatedly at him, "Listen… I didn't mean to harm the little lady, or anything… Can't we just talk about this?"

Vixen twitched lightly, "Time for talking is over, Vegas… The time for beating is just starting."

He kept his coat on, he'd need it to soften the blows he'd get from Vixen, and took a boxing stance.

Vixen stood there and waited a moment, making Vegas sweat as she walked around in a circle.

John stood with Lizard, arms crossed with a knowing smirk as Lizard watched with a tear stained face.

Vegas gulped and followed Vixen's lead on walking around each other.

Under the obviously thick strain, Vegas ran up and attempted multiple hits, but none hit.

She was too quick for him and his power punches and just as he thought he had hit her, she had actually just caught his left fist in her left hand, pulling is across his body, she reeled her right hand back, balled tightly.

Just as Vegas comprehended what she was about to do, her fist made contact once and he was down.

Vegas groaned in agony, holding his face in his hands. He wasn't exactly sure where it was she had hit, but his entire face hurt and the pain began to spread to his neck.

Vixen looked down at Vegas, disgusted then walked away. "Next time, don't be a prick and this kinda shit won't happen to you, Porter."

Reaper watched Vixen walk towards him and Lizard, "Good work. You get better every day."

Vixen smirked at him and he felt a little light headed, "Thank you sir." her attention was then turned to Lizard, "You alright now?"

Lizard nodded, "Mm-hm."

"You aren't going to cry any more over that creep, right?" Vixen's thumb jerked hard towards the still groaning Vegas.

Lizard shook her head with a smile, "Not gonna cry!"

Vixen offered a rare smile, "Good… He isn't worth a single tear with the way he acts."

The other three guys walked up and congratulated Vixen and just as they helped Vegas up, a blond woman John knew well rushed in, "John! John!"

All attention was turned towards this woman as Reaper walked up to her while she continued to run.

She thumped right into him and hugged him tight, "They've re-opened the site! They've re-opened it!"

John looked down at his sister in shock, "They what?"

"Those bastards re-opened the Mars Facility!"

His new crew knew nothing of what the two were talking about, or who the blond was.

After a short silence, John spoke, "What do you want me to do about it?"

He pried the woman off of him and turned to go back to his team when she shouted, "You and I are the only ones that know, John! We have to stop them!"

John sighed, "There is nothing I can do. If I make a move on their bull shit now, I risk incarcerating my team as well, Sam."

Sam frowned, "They're all dead, what does it matter?"

"Wrong team." John breathed and Sam looked at the others in the room.

"Oh… But, John..? What if it happens again? They want to pick up where everything was left off! They want me to go into…" she didn't have to say it, John knew exactly and he became angered.

"It was your job choice, Sam. Not mine. I didn't force you to follow in mom and dad's foot steps… When the shit hit's the fan again, I promise, I'll be there in no time… Even if I have to go it alone! But I am restricted by law and responsibility to remain impassive over this…"

Sam looked down, "What if I die before you get there?"

"If you turn, I'll kill you." He sighed out.

And, although the team thought that odd to say, Sam smiled, "Promise?"

John turned, "Promise."

Sam left as John stayed staring.

"Sir?" Came Vixen's voice. She was often the one to break him from his visual memories and he adored her for it. The horrors and pains of the past were exactly that, but John will always be haunted by them.

"Why don't we head to the nearest town and have a night off… I train you all hard enough to merrit a day off, right?"

Vixen shared a worried glance with her team mates and walked up slowly, "Are you alright, sir?"

He nodded, "I'm fine… Just no longer in the mood to train."

She nodded but the look in her eyes never lied to him. She didn't believe him, but she wouldn't push.

He wanted her to push this one. "Every one! Go on and get ready… I'll have transport waiting for us in a short while."

The group slowly headed out, minus Vixen and John.

"John? Who was she?" she asked.

Although this was what he wanted, he feared what he would uncover to her… His right hand man… Er… Woman.

"My twin sister, Sam." He answered then went over to the mats on the floor and began folding them, Vixen helping.

"Alright… So… Who was she so upset about?" she was asking easy questions so that she could piece it all together. She wasn't stupid, all mechanical and militant without the knowledge… Nope… She was skilled in many ways, John had come to realize.

"Her employers, the UAC." he sighed out as they stacked the mats.

Vixen nodded and waited a moment, "Did she know about the atrocities on Mars?"

That made John stop, "How do you know about that!?"

"I'm very handy with computers, John. You know that." she gave him a stern look.

John finally nodded, "Yeah. She was there… I was there… My previous team was there."

She gave him a look that said volumes. She lost an aunt to the Mars UAC Facility fiasco.

"And a lot of shit happened?" She asked.

"Yeah. A lot of shit happened…"

He left off a little oddly and Vixen knew exactly why and dropped her end of the last mat and walked up to him, pulling him into a tight hug that shocked him, "A lot of shit happened and you could not stop it… It is not you're fault for what happened, John! It never was and never will be."

Johns arms slid around Vixen and his shoulders sagged, feeling that those words came from a family member of a victim to the slaughter on Mars… In hell itself. The weight felt lifted… He felt lighter, more in a mood to be happy about his life.

"Thank you, Victoria." He whispered, turning his head towards her ear, "That means a lot to me." It was then that he caught a whiff of her elegant scent, felt her heat rise in reaction to his breath on her ear.

And, just as soon as he caught those, they were masked.

John felt unnerved that she wouldn't drop her guards like he was, but he put it aside, thinking on how it would complicate everything they worked and lived for.

He pulled away, wanting so bad to toss her on the five stacked and folded mats and do away with both of their clothing… He could see her pale skin beneath him, the smell of sex and sweat strong in his nostrils, the look of love and desire filling her eyes as she whispered his name.

"John?"

He snapped out of it, "What the hell?" he whispered to himself, wondering where that desire had come from.

Her hand touched his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

He looked to her and sighed, "Yeah… We should get ready… I feel like eating good food and relaxing the night away."

Vixen looked oddly at him, then nodded.

He watched her walk away and closed his eyes, letting his ears find her erratic and hitched breathing and slightly racing heart beat, smelled her arousal and nervousness left in her wake.

He shuddered as he saw her leave the gym finally and glanced at the mats.

Although that never happened and probably never will, John could see it… He desired it and now he knew that he did.

It was no longer secret to him… It wasn't just an admiration… Or a liking… It was lust…

John had never felt like this before and wondered if it had anything to do with C24?

As well as heightening his senses, did it heighten the truly animalistic reality that was utterly Homo sapien?

Shaking his head, John jogged to his quarters and changed to black slacks and a green long sleeved button up.

A minivan that was dark green was made available to the group, John had Roman in the front passenger seat, seeing as how he was the largest man of the group, then Adams behind Roman, Vegas behind John.

Behind Vegas was Lizard, behind Adams was Polaroid and between Polaroid and Lizard was Vixen.

John didn't care to notice what every one else was wearing… Every one except Vixen.

She wore a grey and black pleated skirt that reached her knees with matching Mary-Janes, dark panty hose, a black scrunched low cut neck line, ball gown shouldered, midriff showing black shirt and a silver cross and an extensively long black suede string that wrapped around her neck three times so it look like two chokers and a necklace that reached just below her breast… the silver cross was surrounded by black perfectly, allowing the simple beautify of it shine.

Her hair was down, much to the joy of John, and framed her pale face in near waves, the top 'Mohawk' section pulled to the back of her head with a simple silver clip.

She had on thin black eye liner and black to silver eye shadow with a grey gloss to darken her lips.

John almost had trouble driving because he just couldn't stop looking at Vixen…

She was her namesake, now. He thought.

"So! Vixy?" Came Vegas' voice as he half turned in his seat belt to look her over, "Were you a Goth before the Marines?"

Vixen smirked and nodded, "Truth be told, I was. I think the look suits me better than any other."

Vegas laughed, "Makes me wonder what you'd look like in black lingerie and corsets?"

She laughed, "Keep wondering, Vegas… Cause you'll never know!"

He slapped his left hand over the right of his chest, "Ouch!"

She snorted and moved his hand to where it should be, "'Heart's there, stupid." in the center and favoring the left side.

He grinned cheekily, "So it is!" He shifted again, "Any other anatomy courses today, teach?"

She grinned, "Next lesson will be where your balls went… And how they disappeared!"

He groaned in dismay, "Not the lessons I was hopin' for, teach!"

"Vegas, just shut up." this silenced the car and a few turned towards Lizard.

She was staring out the window.

"Lizard… If you wanted me to flirt with you, you shouldn't have had Vixy here punch me! What do you want from me?" Vegas asked.

Lizard turned and blushed, "There is nothing you could give me, Vegas."

"How would you know?" He asked.

She inhaled sharply, "I've seen how you act around women… Don't think I haven't noticed, Vegas! You are a scoundral! A womanizer!"

"I'm a flirt! It's only when I'm drunk like a dog that things go further than harmless flirting!" he turned towards the others, "Right? You've all seen it! Nothing happens till I get piss faced drunk!"

Vixen nodded, "I have noted that behavior of yours." she told Vegas, who tapped her shoulder in thanks.

"Thank you! See? Even your defender agrees with me! Maybe if you'd stick it out and stay with me, I'd end up with you instead?" He turned to look at the blushing Lizard.

"Well… What if I wanted to take things slow?!" she shouted.

John glanced in the rear view and Vixen shook her head for him to let them talk it out.

"Then I'll have to have you help me monitor my drinking! Think you could stick around long enough for that to happen?" Vegas offered in a short tempermental tone.

Lizard crossed her arms, "Fine."

Vegas stared in awe, "Fine?"

"Yeah."

He blinked, "YES!" he shouted so loud that John swerved a little. "Sorry!"

John sighed, "It's fine. Just remember that we're in a car, for God's sake!"

A bright flash erupted from Vixen's right and every one groaned, "Polaroid…"

"Sorry." he muttered.

The group arrived at a nice restaurant and ate there, Vixen sitting to John's right, Lizard to her right, Vegas to her right, Polaroid to his right, Adams to his right, and Roman between Adams and John.

They ate an early dinner and sat around sipping wine, then decided to go to some club due to the pressures of Vegas.

Every one but John, Vixen, and Adams was dancing.

Vixen was sipping at her sweat alcoholic drink that was very light on the alcohol and surveying every one in the club while mindlessly listening to Adams and John talk about religion.

Adams sipped at a soft drink while John sipped at a beer.

A teenaged clubber danced up to Vixen and placed a hand on her back, "Wanna dance, beautiful?"

"Sorry… I'm here with some one." she glanced noticeably at John as he and Adams quieted.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I just do one small dance with you?" the guys said.

"Listen, kid, I ain't interested." she growled out, making the drunk teen angry.

"Hey! I am hot shit, baby! I-"

Vixen and twisted his arm behind his back causing him to cry out, but the cry was lost to the loud music.

She leaned close to his ear, "Did you hear yourself, boy? Your scream of pain and your drunken vision… Your utter weakness is what makes me too good for you… Now scram before I break you." and she pushed him away, which made him stumble and run for safety.

"So, you're here with some one?" John asked with a smirk.

Vixen offered a small and playful smirk, "It was just to make him go away. What a persistent little prick." and she sipped her drink.

"Uh-huh…" John muttered, sipping his beer as well.

Adams chuckled, "That child is in need of God's influence, is all…"

"He was in need of a good ass kicking and a prompt reality check, Adams… As far as I know, God don't hand that shit out." she said, it was obvious what alcohol she'd had was getting to her, already.

"how do you know God did not send you to do his bidding?" Adams asked.

"Last time I checked, Joan of Arc was burned for thinking that God had done just that! I'm sorry, but I don't think God really sends any one any where. If he has anything to do with the Human Race, it's purely to study the effects of the choice to sin or repent! I think he lets us reign free and watches to see just how faulted he made us so that he can create a better and less problematic race after ours is gone!" she explained.

Adams nodded, "That is a very valid point, Vixen, but God has a plan for all of us!"

She rolled her eyes and slammed back the rest of her drink and hailed the bartender with her empty glass, "Yeah… To die."

"Dying is just another life journey."

"Bull shit! Death is just another return to mother earth and a corpse rotting in the ground!" She argued as some one brought her a new drink and took her old cup.

"What about the soul?" John stepped in.

She looked down in thought, "I believe that it can either be reborn or wander around… Like a ghost." she inhaled and coughed lightly, "I believe that the soul is a trapped spirit thrust within a body… Doomed to this ridiculous reality of money and all… If you look at actual animals all around the world, they have personalities and souls too! They are perfectly fine without alcohol, music, cars, cloths, etcetera… Humans were once like that and now we've complicated life with deity's and greedy intelligence. We'd be perfectly happy people if we reverted back to the stone age. There'd be only two things to bother about, and two things only."

"And they would be?" Adams asked.

"Survival and death." she answered.

The two men sat back in thought, finally John moved back to lean on the table, "Never thought of it that way."

"So… How does a soul fit into that?" Adams asked.

"For you, Adams… The soul would be innocent and pure, without the influence of greed… It would be like every other animal on Earth… Accepted because it had to do what it had to do, not what it wanted to do. Humans are pack animals, so all they'd do would be for the pack. Like wolves. Or lion and they're prides. You know?" she sipped at her drink.

"What if there was a creature…" John began, "… That was once human, but turned into something dark, mean, and violent? How would that fit in there?"

"If the human race were able to save themselves from it, like hide away from it, they'd survive and so would this creature."

"And if it hunted humans?" he pressed.

"The humans would have to kill it for their own safety. There are genetic coding for instincts, John… Everything thing not man made has it. Animals, plants, people… All life."

"Learned behavior." Adams nodded.

"Exactly. All this God and money bull shit complicates what was once so simple. It used to be man, woman, animal, earth… Not any more… There are guns, technology, compounds, and knowledge that really is unnecessary."

"Are you saying you'd rather not know all that you know?" John asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I'd rather not know… If I were supposed to know, I'd know before some one taught it to me. I'd prefer to live where it was extremely simple… Stress free."

Adams chuckled, "You are such a strange girl, Victoria."

"Shut up, Sam… I'm no more strange than you are." she laughed into her glass.

The other two chuckled and sipped at their drinks as well until a woman in a long skirt and a tee shirt walked up and hauled Adams off.

Vixen glanced at John, "Aren't you a little buzzed yet?"

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Why not? I know I am!" she grinned lightly.

"Let's just say genetics." he offered, openly teasing her.

She laughed, "Yeah… Alright."

"Care to dance?" he offered.

Vixen looked fully at him, then shrugged, "Why not?"

So, they danced in the sweaty crowd, focusing only on each other.

John felt her heart rate increase as well as the heat emitting from her skin.

It drew him in and he found her previous words more truthful than when she was saying them.

Humans were animals, like she said, but with advancements and he couldn't deny that he was utterly attracted to the woman that he danced so damned close to.

She smelled sweet and he loved it. Her eyes were glassy, almost foggy looking as she stared up at him.

Her eyes stood out so much compared to everything else… She was wearing shades with black hair and the palest skin John had ever seen… Her blue eyes were anomalies compared to the rest of her.

His hands found her waist and upon touching her skin, John felt out of control. He knew she wasn't wearing under wear or a bra… And it hurt to control himself with that knowledge.

He wanted so bad to have her, he didn't care where they were! He wanted her now! But he did care what she felt and thought, and he found himself wondering would she? Would she agree to let him have her where ever they were?

As he was lost in his thoughts, Vixen pulled him close and pecked him lightly, snapping him out of those thoughts.

Pulling back, he stared hard at her, "What was that for?"

"I don't know…" she answered honestly, "I felt like I needed to."

She then pecked him again, but he pushed her away, "If you keep doing that, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself."

She looked any where but him for a moment, "What if I wouldn't want you to stop?"

"Then I wouldn't." he said and stared down at her.

"Good." she growled and pulled him down to kiss her, causing him to stumble a bit.

John regained himself and pressed a hand to her hip and moved down until her felt through the thick skirt that her panty hose came up to mid thigh.

He growled into her mouth, then pulled her out of the club and down into an ally where he pushed her against the wall hard.

They stood a few feet apart, he body flushed as she inched her skirt up slowly, swaying her hips out to him, leaning all her weight on her shoulder blades.

John needed no more incentive and grabbed her legs to place them around his hips while she worked her thin hands at his zipper and button.

Once that was undone, she reached into his boxers, surprising the hell out of him.

It didn't take long for him to push aside the flimsy top and suckle on her breast as he rammed himself in and out of her.

Her hands found a way to get to his bare back and claw relentlessly, luckily, C24 allowed John to heal just after her nails pierced through his skin.

Hours passed between them in that alley, calling, moaning one another's names in bliss and ecstasy.

They went back to the club to find every one at their table.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened with you two?" Vegas began, "Where've yuh been?"

"In an alley…" Vixen began.

"…Fucking our brains out." John finished.

The group was silent, then started laughing as if it were a joke.

Sharing a glance, the couple shrugged.

"I think it's time we leave." John said, then pointed towards Adams, "You're driving."

Adams nodded, "Fair enough."

And they all left. Adams and Roman in front, Vixen and John in the middle and poor Polaroid was stuck with the making out Lizard and Vegas.

John and Vixen shared a snicker at their expense.

A good four months pass and Vixen has been feeling nauseous and tired, as well as hungry with strange cravings.

Sharing these strange facts with Lizard, Lizard gasped, "You and Reaper weren't lying!"

They whispered about how Vixen was now pregnant, giving her chills.

So, she went up to John in his private office where he just got off the phone with a heavy sigh then looked up at her. "Hey."

"Hey…" She said and glanced down, sitting in front of him.

John could smell her fear, which he had never smelt on her, so, listening in, he heard her heart beat flutter strangely.

"Victoria? What's wrong?" he got up and sat in the second chair in front of his desk.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I think I'm pregnant."

He glanced around her face and smacked his head lightly, "What are we going to do?"

"I… I don't know…" She whispered.

John was silent for a long time, "What would you say to becoming Victoria Grimm?"

She felt her eye lids flutter over her eyes as she turned to look at him, "You mean… Marry you?"

He nodded, "Of course."

She had a look of pure joy as she stopped breathing a moment, then she frowned, "What about this?"

"What about what?" He asked.

She motioned around with an open hand, "This? This life? This career? Doesn't leave much room for children, John."

"Who said we had to stop?" He asked.

Giving John a stern look, she warned, "John…"

"Sorry… Stupid question." Came his muttered apology.

"I want this… More than anything, Victoria… But due to the facts, I can't allow you to remain on this team… We'll get married… Find a place and raise our child. You can be a stay at home mom or something… What ever you want that doesn't involve you getting in the line of fire. I don't think I could handle raising a kid on my own." he dazed off while he spoke and Victoria nodded.

"Alright… But I want to do one last mission…" he began to shake his head, "John! This is who I am… I can put it down on a shelf for a while, but once the child is old enough to take care of itself, I'll be back… This is what we were made for, John. I can't deny that. Just one last mission. Alright?"

He sighed, he knew she would have her way, no matter what he had to say, so he nodded then stood, offering his hand to her, "Come one… Let's not delay."

Victoria took his hand and he lead them out to town where they were given a quick wedding, legal documents signed in anxious haste.

When they got back, the two proceeded downstairs, ready to tell every one.

"Where have you two been? Not in another alley, again?" Vegas laughed.

"No. Not this time." John stated, silencing their laughs. "I would like you all to meet Victoria Grimm, formerly Ross. She is pregnant with my child and will be joining us on our next mission, then leaving for a while."

There was silence, then Adams got up and pulled the two into a hug, "God smiles upon you both. A child is quite the gift!"

Victoria chuckled, "Don't get me started about God and his beloved gifts, Sam."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Bless you."

He shook John's hand and congratulated him as well.

Roman walked up with a cheesy grin, "I always knew you two were perfect for each other!"

The couple laughed and nodded in agreement.

Polaroid walked up and snapped a picture of them, then offered a hand to John, then Victoria who pulled him into a hug calling him a weirdo while chuckling.

Lizard ran up and hugged Victoria tight, "I'm so happy for you!"

Victoria laughed and hugged back, showing the most emotion any of them had ever seen, "Thank you, my friend."

Lizard nodded and hugged John as well.

Vegas walked up and lightly slugged Victoria in the arm, "Look at you! So… When you're gone, who the hell is going to keep me in line?"

Victoria laughed and slugged him back, "I'll always be a phone call away, and I think I'm stuck in your head. I believe you hear me when you know you've done something wrong."

He nodded, "It scares the shit outta me when it happens." they laughed. "So… Will we get to meet the…" he pointed oddly at her stomach, "Baby thing?"

There were laughs all around, "Of course! You will all be it's aunt and uncles. I'm sire this baby will be throwing you around when it's 3, Vegas. So, watch yourself."

More laughter.

It was a few days before the group got a new mission.

John felt the need to tell Victoria to stay back, stay home. That it was too dangerous for her and the baby.

But she had none of that, much like when Sarge had told John to stay back.

He worried and felt terrified for her, what if she died? Got a wound to her stomach and had a miscarriage?

'What if?' played roughly with his mind.

As if sensing his unease, the team gave him sympathetic looks, "She'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to our little Vixy." Vegas said, patting John on the shoulder as Vixen smirked.

She cleared her throat, "Now you know how I'm gonna feel when I'm at home and your responding to your calling."

He nodded, "Don't ask me to quit."

"I would never dare to. This is our calling, John… This is what we live for. This is what we've trained for… And this will probably be what our child trains for. That or being a smart ass like it's uncle Vegas!"

John eased slowly and shut his eyes as the laughter of his new family surrounded him.

He was heading towards Sam again… He was going to save his sister again.

He had done it before, so this would be like a repeated maze. He knew what to look for and what to do. As the doors opened on the lift, his eyes opened and the group put on their game faces.

It was time to face the past with the future.

"Let's go."

BEGIN TRANSMISSION/ _The rest I leave to you. I will not continue this because I'll end up ruining it horribly. I was lucky to even get this done to where I'm remotely happy with it… I might actually end up deleting it… Yeah… Maybe./END TRANSMISSION_


End file.
